Once upon a time
by petriebird18
Summary: This is a MOLLYARTHUR FIC! SUMMERY: Molly is upset about something,


Title: Once upon a time…

Author: Petriebird18

Rating: PG-13 For talk about sex and some kissing and stuff (not THAT kind of stuff!)

Feedback: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: This fic is dedicated to all my lovely, lovely friends at Yahoo Group BatteriesandBaking        YAY for Arthur/Molly!!!!!

Oh, and yes, I know I have OTHER stories that I should be working on, and I am thinking of a sequel, or at least a companion piece to Repaying a Debt.  But I've kinda hit a BIG speed bump with that and She's Mine, so please take this fic as a peace offering to tide you all over!

Disclaimer:  NOT MINE!  

~~~~~

            Once upon a time, in a far away land, a maiden stood, waiting for her love to return to her on a white horse, from his journey in a far away land.  She stood there, waiting, until, that is, she realized that 1.) She wasn't a maiden, but actually a married woman with 7 children, 2.) She wasn't waiting for her love to return on a white horse from a noble journey, but her slightly obsessive husband to return from the local muggle village with some more muggle 'gadgets' for him to play with out in his shed.

            Molly, "Damnit, I almost fooled myself into believing it was true."  She said to herself and turned away from the road and towards the house, "What I wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and relive what we once had."

            You see, ever since Voldemort returned at the end of Harry's 4th year, nothing had been the same in the Weasley household, and it had turned out to be getting worse and worse as time went on.  First Percy not only fought with (verbally) Arthur and herself, but he actually insulted Arthur, EVERYTHING about Arthur!  And then he left, refusing to even accept and Christmas or birthday gifts from them.  Then, of course, that horrible 5th year of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's, which included Arthur being bitten by a poisonous snake, and Sirius being killed!

But Molly expected there to be casualties, although she was still upset about it, but after the last time Voldemort was around, she knew to expect deaths, and horror all around her, but she didn't expect what happened between her and Arthur.

"Why is he acting like such an ASS?"  she asked herself, walking towards the house.  Several more shields had been put up around the Burrow, that way the family didn't have to spend the WHOLE summer at the Order's safe house.

"But what does it matter if we're alone?  Nothing happens, nothing EVER happens!"  Molly started to get very upset when she walked into the house, and when Molly was upset, she cooked and cleaned.  Luckily Hermione and Harry were still at their own homes, the twins were at their shop, Bill and Charlie were at work or doing special assignments for the Order, and Ron and Ginny had actually gone to visit her mother for the next two days.  They weren't actually too thrilled when Molly told them, but after getting a stern lecture of how they haven't seen her mother in almost 6 years, they reluctantly agreed.

Arthur wasn't so lucky.  By the time he returned from the village, the sent of the pies, bread, muffins, and ham reached the fence to enter the yard, where Arthur immediately stopped.  
He loved Molly's cooking, absolutely ADORED it, he was surprised that he didn't weigh a ton because of her cooking, but NOTHING was good if you could smell that much food when it wasn't a holiday, and there were only two of them.   "Oh what did I do now?"  

Arthur sighed, bowed his head, and trudged up to the kitchen door.

Molly saw him approaching, in fact, she had been watching him from the kitchen window since he got to the gate, she saw him stop and stand there, thinking, and then finally walking up to the house like a prisoner who was going to be executed.  Although he might just be with the mood Molly was in.

"Hello, Molly, dear."  He said smiling as he walked into the kitchen, but quickly stopped when he saw the kitchen table.  It was COMPLETELY covered in food.  Not an inch was left, and there was food piled on top of food too.   

"Don't 'hello, Molly, dear' ME, Arthur Weasley.  Now go away."  She said sternly. 

Arthur stood there, muggle things still in his arms, "WELL?  I said go away, I don't want to see you now."

Arthur nodded dumbly and went back outside towards his shed, his sanctuary. Unfortunately, the muggle things didn't seem to interest him anymore, Molly did.  
"What did I do?" He asked himself again.  He went back in his mind.  Molly had been acting increasingly upset for a while now, but he couldn't really pinpoint what exact moment he realized it.  He sat there for a few hours before finally going back towards the house, and only because his stomach was screaming for some of that delicious food.

When he opened the door, Molly wasn't in the kitchen, which he was very glad for.  He took some of the bread and turkey and made a little meal for himself before going in search of his wife.

He finally found her in their room, on their bed with her back towards him.

"Molly?"  he asked tentatively.

"What?"  She asked, not bothering to roll over and face him.

"Molly, honey, what's wrong?"  He asked sitting down on the bed.  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!"  She screamed jumping up and facing him, "You have the nerve to sit there and ask me what's wrong?  Don't you know what's wrong?"

"Ummmm, no?"

"Oh, of course you don't know, because, you know, why would you notice what's wrong with me? Why would you notice me at all?  I'll just cook and clean for you, and the Order, worry myself sick over you when you're on a mission or get bitten by a snake, but why should you care one bit about me?!?!  I'm NOTHING to you aren't I?  Not anymore.  No, no.  Can't care about Molly, why should you, I've had your children, cleaned and cooked for you, so you're done with me, huh?  I've served my purpose for you, isn't that right?!?!?!"  She ranted on, her voice got louder and louder as she spoke, and Arthur because more and more aware of just what the problem was.

"Molly, I do care about you.  I LOVE you."  He said getting up and walking over to her, but she turned away from him.  
"Liar."  She hissed out.

"Molly."  She didn't turn around, "Molly why would you every doubt how much I loved you?  I tell you it almost every day!  I show you how much I love you….."

"Never."  She interrupted, and he shut up.

"Never?"  Realization dawned on him, "Molly! I…I…Molly!"  He said shocked.

She turned around, hearing the shock in his voice, "What?"

"You mean, all this time, you were upset because we haven't had sex in almost 2 months?"

"2 months?!?!  Arthur, we haven't had sex more than 6 or 7 times in the past 13 months!"

"Now that's not tru….."  Arthur stopped, thinking back at the months since Voldemorts return, "Oh."

"Oh, is right."

"But Molly, it's been kinda, _busy, this past year."  He said lamely._

"Oh, and it wasn't last time he had power?  But I remember having enough sex to produce several children during that time, in fact, I'm surprised we didn't have more kids than we did we the amount of sex we had then!"

"Well, yes,"  Arthur said turning a little pink, "but you know, we weren't members of the Order than either."

"No, we just had a bunch of screaming children running around the house and yard then.  Just admit it Arthur, you're not attracted to me anymore, and why should you, I'm a whale!  I'm twice what I was when we were married!"

Arthur grinned, "What?" Molly asked, seeing his grin and how he was staring at her.

He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But now there's so much more of you for me to hold, and kiss," He said kissing her lips gently, "and 'explore'."  He finished grinning, before kissing his way from her mouth to her neck.

"Oh, Arthur!" She moaned, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer towards her.

"Now, do you still think that I don't find you attractive?"

"Well, I think you may have to reassure me a little bit more."  She said seductively.

"Well then, I guess I should start."  He said before kissing her passionately.

I think your own imagination can fill in what happens next *smirk*

The End

Ok, there it was.  Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
